


Promted Fanboy_Victuuri

by Louisthelion



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, But Phichit is also a youtuber, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Faked Suicide, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I'm Bad At Tagging, Internet, Internet Famous, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Trans Phichit Chulanont, Victor is still a skater, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisthelion/pseuds/Louisthelion
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki has roughly two and a half million social media followers. His youtube channel houses everything from video games to ice skating. He's going through a rough time in his life. So when the actual figure skating leauge show an interest in him, it's thse best thing to ever happen to him. But doesn't the world just loves to be cruel to Yuuri Katsuki.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hold on. Okay. Type a... synonym for a green in the chat if it's working," Yuuri told to the two million or so people watching his live stream.  
"So let's see. Okay. Emerald. Lime. Gra- Oh, the chat is apparently not working for ' **Ice_Queenof_Mikortia** ', as you've just entered 'crimson'. Well, okay. I was worried because liked I mentioned in last week- last week? Yeah, last week's video; ya boi Yuuri gotta new phone," he pointed the phone at the webcam, trying to get it in the shot.  
"So, I literally lost all my pets on Crazy Petz, but y'know," he shrugged, as if his 'kitty score hadn't been the main focus of his life for the last three months.   
Most people would have found the idea of talking aloud to themselves at two in the morning a weird idea, but Yuuri loved being a YouTuber so much he had actually recently started doing it fulltime.   
It wasn't quite as stable a job as the one he had held back at the ice rink two years ago, but Yuuri was still doing what he loved.  
"Someone in the chat said 'The Victor Nikiforov photo!'" Yuuri read off his screen, in his best fangirl voice. "Yeah, I was thinking of that actually. So, for those of you who don't know, which I mean- can you subscribe to me and not obsessed with skating? I'm not sure. Well anyway. So Victor recently posted a picture of himself attending San-Fran pride," stated Yuuri matter of factly.   
"And the internet got really excited about it. Because like, holy shit. Not only does this mean that my gay ass has a chance with him (i wish), but also, when you think about, it's also a very brave and bold statement. Victor comes from a place where the LGBTQA+ community isn't very accepted y'know,"put Yuuri mildly.   
"So, he posts this picture and the captions it something along the lines of 'Live and let live, love and let love'. And so yeah. That really resonated with me."  
Yuuri realized he had just gone on a rant about acceptance when his viewers were probably just expecting him to say something about his outfit, or to reference some meme. Was he being too long? Everyone was most likely going to leave because he was being too long-winded.   
Yuuri adjusted him hat awkwardly.   
" _BuT WHat aBOut The LIpsTiCK Yuuri?_ " Yuuri chanted, in a mocking way.   
"Yes it was very sexy," the raven-haired man admitted. The conversation flowed on from there.  
They talked about Victor's outfits through the years, about skating in general, about snow, about Narnia, and about the second series of the fantasy anime 'Earth core' that was coming out in July.  
Yuuri would have gone on forever if he could, but a notification lit his phone up and reminded him that it was now four am, so he'd have to get some rest soon.   
"Okay. Goodnight, love you all and see you Friday my silly Katsudons!" And with that, he blew one final kiss and ended the live stream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor gets spammed by teh interwebs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, i don't know about a consitent upload schedule. I'll my best. <3\. This chapt was a little short, as it was just an intro to my victor.

Victor awoke to a soft buzzing noise from his phone.

For once he woke up to his alarm, and not an angsty call from Yakof. Like most people with an extra hour in the morning, Victor decided to check his social media feed.

However, it turned out that the 'alarm' that had awoken him, was, in fact, the thousands of people who were @messaging him, or DMing him.

He stared at his phone. There were a few photos of him, but largely, it was photographs of a fan he remembered from some of his recent meetups.

A round-faced Japanese man, wearing glasses, graphic tees or draped with a Russian flag. By the looks of the name tagged in photos, the man's name was Yuuri, like the fifteen-year-old Yakof had been looking after.

And almost every single one was attached with the hashtag, **Promoted Fanboy.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roll credits (jk).


End file.
